


I Love (Miss) You So, I Stand Alone and Watch You Go

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Loki's freezing cold dinner aka paging Dr. Plot Device, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Only Lovers Left Alive - Freeform, Sword of Surtur, Thor codes about 16 and Loki about 14 here, Thor in Chains, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: Following the events of Thor: Tales of Asgard the animated movie (it's on Amazon! You're welcome!), Thor attempts to suss out just why his baby brother has been systematically avoiding him lately, and gets more than he bargained for, and THEN turns the tables after he decides Loki needs to be taught a lesson.





	I Love (Miss) You So, I Stand Alone and Watch You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patientalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/gifts).



> I legit tapped out a huge fucking paragraph about how being as high right now as I am meant that trying to re-read my story to check it for errors and such was basically the hardest thing anyone has ever had to do, ever, and then I lost it. It is probably for the best. The story title is lyrics from the song "Can't Hardly Stand It" by Charlie Feathers, featured in the movie (wait for it) Only Lovers Left Alive (were you surprised?), because the Tom Hiddleston obsession has gotten BAD lately, man. Okay cool, insert gif of John Mulaney doing his impression of Mick Jagger: "YEAH!" aaand I think I'm good, okay 'bye.

He had been both pleased and relieved when Loki had inquired shyly, his head bowed, after his brother's schedule in the upcoming weeks, and specifically whether Thor had some time to spare for him. Their respective strengths had taken them down complementary but nonetheless different paths over the years. For his part, Thor found the ever-increasing separation from his life-long playmate to be lonely at times, but Loki seemed quite enraptured with his magical studies, and so he was hesitant to interrupt.

Perhaps even more prevalent, however, was the fact that Thor had been worried about Loki as of late, after Algrim's treason and eventual, unfortunate death at the hand of, well, Loki, wielding the Sword of Surtur. It had never been difficult to communicate with his brother in-between campaigns and training and royal duties, though lately, Loki's end of each sparse conversation between them lately had been monosyllabic, at best. It was rare for them even to eat together as of late, as Loki had grown accustomed to taking meals in the tower he liked to hole himself up in. The task to bring him his food generally fell to one of the palace's many servants, but during a recent bout of Loki-less family meals, Thor had spontaneously volunteered to deliver his brother's meal personally. 

Loki's chambers, so to speak, were quite dark, to the point where Thor wondered how his brother could see anything he potentially needed to read or some such. Inside, however, he indeed sat, perched in a worn chair that still dwarfed him, years after he had initially taken a liking to it. Indeed, a large, old-looking tome was splayed across his lap. It was not an unfamiliar scene, but Thor found himself balking at it all the same. "Rereading the same book for the fourteenth time is somehow more important than family dinner?" he queried.

His leaner, dark-haired counterpart glanced up at the accusation, frowning. "If I miss some endless prattling about your latest hunt, is it really such an offense?" 

Thor looked somewhat wounded. "It is now that I know how you really feel about it."

Loki flushed a little. "I'm sorry," he said immediately. Reluctantly, he closed the book on his lap and set it aside. "Thank you for bringing me dinner."

Thor set said dinner down on a nearby table. "I wanted to see you." He paused. "Have I done something to wrong you, brother?" he finally added. "Have I hurt you in any way?"

Loki's eyes widened. "No," he blurted, too quickly, and his body language likewise insisted otherwise. "You're very busy lately is all," he said, eyes cast downward. Then, possibly out of a sense of obligation: "Perhaps we could arrange to do something together when you're free again."

"I would like that." Thor attempts to make his tone as light-hearted as possible. "I'm not busy right now, though, and you can barely find words to exchange with me." At this, Loki slumped even further down in his chair. Yet determined, Thor traversed the short expanse of space between where he was currently standing and Loki's bed. Perching on the edge, he patted the space beside him. "Come and sit by me, brother."

"I'm fine here." Loki was outright pouting now.

"Loki." The tone was not an oft-utilized one, and Thor's choice to pull rank with it now was effective enough, for while Loki remained sour-looking, he nonetheless drew himself briefly into a standing position and plunked down again beside Thor. "See, not a monster," he said playfully, and then sobered upon making a sudden mental connection. "Is this about Algrim?"

Loki shifted, looking for all the world as though he wanted to move away again. Sensing this, Thor wrapped a bracing arm around his shoulders. "I don't think so," Loki finally said. "So no. I mean, maybe not. I don't know." He waited for Thor to grow irritated with his inability to express himself, but Thor merely waited patiently for him to collect himself. "It's just," Loki began, "it happened so fast. He was so powerful and so angry, and he could have killed you. He almost did." Loki's breath came faster now. "He could have killed you, or the Frost Giants could have, and all I could do was watch."

"Loki, you saved me," Thor countered, turning more towards him. "You saved us all."

"No, you did," Loki protested. "I was helpless. You played the gallant hero, and I just stood there, watching you."

"You were watching over father-" Thor began, but Loki cut him off.

"And I didn't want to give the sword back, all right? I liked using it. I felt ... powerful." Loki's green eyes blazed. "We could have exterminated all of those vile Frost Giants in one fell swoop." 

Thor's own expression was now etched with frustration borne of the cognitive dissonance stemming from his brother's admittance. "Having power doesn't mean we get to take lives based on our whims. We have a peace accord with the Frost Giants. King Thrym also showed me mercy despite my transgressions."

"And you would have bared your neck and accepted your death for the sake of that so-called peace if he hadn't been feeling so noble." Loki's eyes shined with tears. "With the Valkyries, too." 

Thor shook his head. "I don't-"

"And what good would your sacrifice have been, ultimately?" Loki spoke more quickly now. He blinked to attempt to keep his tears from spilling over, but failed. They splashed down his cheeks, collecting in clear beads along the edges of his slim face. "You would have died, and for what? It wouldn't have stopped Algrim! It wouldn't have convinced Brunnhilde to let the rest of us go! The only thing it would have done is take my brother from me."

"Loki." Thor's voice was soft. The hug they had shared just after Loki had taken Algrim's life as revenge had been brief, but Thor embraced him fully now. Loki sank into the encirclement of his brother's strong arms, gasping and weeping, pressing his face into the juncture of Thor's neck and shoulder. "I love you," Thor told him. He rubbed Loki's back a bit, tracing the semi-prominent line of his spine with the pads of his fingers; vaguely, he wondered how many meals his brother had skipped recently. He did not voice this aloud, however, opting instead to press a kiss to the crown of his hair. "I said I would protect you and I meant it." His hand rubbed Loki's back in slow circles. "I acted only to keep you safe."

Loki sniffled. "I love you, too. You can't die. I need you." 

Thor smiled. "All the same, it's possible to presume you want nothing to do with me after refusing to even share the dinner table with me for several weeks." 

"I know," Loki sighed miserably. "I'm sorry." He chanced a look up at Thor, only to find his brother already watching him. "Maybe someday my magic can protect you, too," he suggested.

Thor squeezed him a little. "Your magic is incredible!" He bent forward so that their foreheads could touch. "I've missed you, brother."

"I've missed you, too." Loki's expression changed suddenly. "Can I show you something?" he queried. Thor nodded eagerly. He let go of Loki, who stood before him now, brow creased, tears dried. Transfixed as he was by Loki's softly incanted 'stay' ("vera"), as well as the accompanying hand movements, Thor did not realize what had been done to him until - 

"Chains?"

Loki nodded. "I got the idea from the Valkyries." He watched Thor rattle the magically conjured manacles, linking his wrists loosely to the posts of Loki's bed. "Pretty," he vocalized, and Thor snorted.

"They're nice. Strong." Thor flexed. "Will you release me, now?"

Loki did not reply, however. Humming a little, he moved closer, admiring the way the chains pulled Thor's arms behind him and apart. Eventually, he could not resist being petty, though: "Does Sif do this for you?"

Thor snorted. "She does not stake me out in the stables like a beast, no." He cocked an eyebrow, disdain evident across his fair features. "Did Amora teach you this?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"I don't know, does it?" 

Loki smirked, but his arms crossed protectively over his chest. "It's just, she controls so many of your actions these days."

Thor frowned. "Is this about needing to feel in control, then?" he queried, bypassing their old argument regarding Thor's admiration of the Lady Sif, and his equal distrust of the Enchantress, the latter being no closer to a compromise than ever. "I am at your mercy, brother."

Loki drew closer. "Quite," he breathed. Thor drew back instinctively as well, until he was propped on his elbows. He grunted when Loki half-straddled him, but did not struggle. Rather, when Loki sought Thor's mouth with his own, Thor attempted to meet him halfway. The initial result was perfunctory at best, but the follow-up kiss was better. Thor wondered whether this, too, was something Amora had 'educated' Loki on. The thought made his fists clench, which made Loki smile, at least.

Still, this whole situation was rather strange. "Brother," Thor began, but Loki shushed him. 

"I want to try something." 'Something' turned out to involve quite a lot of fondling. Thor squirmed and strained against the chains, but he suspected Loki's seidr would hold even if he managed to rip his brother's headboard in two. 

"Your dinner is going to be freezing cold."

"It will keep." Loki's hands caressed Thor's thighs, coaxing them to spread further apart. He fingered Thor's breeches, all while smiling mischievously. "Why, brother, you're trembling. Does Sif like it when you quiver for her like a freshly rescued maiden?"

Thor let out an exasperated gasp. "I don't want to talk about Sif right no- aaahh! Loki!" The air on his newly freed cock is shocking, but it's nothing compared to Loki's hand gripping him, his cold, talented fingers wrapping around Thor's member in a way that, for what it was worth, Thor had only ever yet done to himself. It also silently answered the question of whether Loki had begun discovering his own body. In spite of himself, Thor could not help but be transfixed by the visual and physical stimulation being afforded to him by Loki's still somehow innocent curiosity. 

That didn't mean, however, that he did not yelp when Loki's hand was replaced by his mouth, by Loki's lips wrapping slightly around the head of his cock in a parody of a kiss. It was even weirder being able to feel Loki smirk against the flesh there between his legs upon feeling and hearing his brother's reaction, for more reasons than Thor cared to consider at the moment, but the overall effect was nonetheless arousing. He struggled not to thrust his hips, paradoxically not wanting to overwhelm Loki or make him feel too smug at the same time, but his own adolescent arousal saw to it that even the barest amount of friction was effective in bringing him to completion. 

He came primarily across Loki's hand, and squirmed under his brother's intense gaze as their eyes met, Thor flushed and vulnerable, Loki grinning. "There," Loki said finally, and Thor didn't particularly understand what the entire incident had just proven for his brother; nonetheless, he was relieved when he felt the shackles around his wrists magically disappear. "Thanks," he heard Loki say dismissively. It was jarring, even under such strange circumstances. 

"Thank you," Thor echoed, but withered at Loki's nonchalance. He watched Loki wipe at his hands with a cloth, his back turned. He was ignoring him, Thor realized, appalled, now; Loki was waiting for him to just leave. 

"I suppose it's time to tuck into my dinner no- hey!" Loki let out a surprised yelp at suddenly being jerked backwards by the arm. "Thor, what are you-"

"Hush," Thor commanded. He did not have the magical abilities at his disposal that Loki did, but his sheer strength and the element of surprise worked well in his favor. In spite of some scrabbling, it was all too easy to haul Loki across his (still bared, his breeches scrunched down to his knees) lap. He likewise made quick work of Loki's own pants, tugging them with enough force to shove them mid-thigh. Their cocks rubbed together, Loki's half-hard. Thor had a feeling his would soon be, as well.

"Why?" Loki yelled. He made an attempt to squirm away, but Thor easily collected both wrists in one large hand behind Loki's back. "Thor, stop!" 

"No," Thor said simply. He could feel Loki's heart thumping wildly against his leg. "You have been a brat, and you will take your punishment now, little brother." 

He then made good on his word. Even just the first slap of his open palm to Loki's buttocks turned the cheeks bright red. Loki cried out, his cock pressed to his belly. Another slap, then another, and then three more, all of equal firmness, and yet with varied placement, and Thor would have been willing to bet his brother's member was now dripping pre-come. "Ah!" Loki gasped after another flurry of spankings. He hated it, Thor could tell, hated the humiliating position he'd been wrangled into and Thor's easily besting him and everything about it, but alas, it was also getting him off. He gritted his teeth to steel himself during brief pauses in Thor's handling of him; he was shoved so far across his brother's lap that craning his neck to anticipate Thor's next move was a futile activity; it was all the sweeter, then, when Thor's finger breached his ass hole.

"Thor, please!" Loki keened, his back arching, eyes wide. The intruder was unlubricated, and his eyes were wide with shock. There was momentary relief when Thor pulled the digit out, but then he reached between them, palming Loki's now-full-fledged erection. Two fingers collected remnants of his own orgasm and Loki's visible arousal, and then they were both being stuffed inside of his ass. "Don't want - wait -"

"Would you rather they be in your mouth, dear brother?" Loki grunted and shook his head. "I did not think so." The digits entered him again, and then scissored. "Come for me, my freshly rescued maiden," he ordered, releasing his brother's wrists and grasping at his cock instead. "You do not want me to have to spank you again." 

"No, please no," Loki panted. His legs, spread widely, quivered in place; at one point, Thor thumbed the head of his cock and he positively wailed. It did not take much longer until he was coming, arms wrapping around one of Thor's legs, the first vestiges of tears springing to his eyes from the intensity of it.

Some time later, there was silence; and then, at last: "Thanks," Thor said, and they both laughed. Loki then crawled off of his brother's lap, and they went about cleaning up their respective selves for a brief moment. Both clothed, now, Thor grasped Loki by the shoulders, drawing him close. "Never doubt my love for you," he said softly, and gave Loki a chaste kiss on the mouth. The moment subsided a little. "I suppose I'd better leave you to your dinner now," Thor said. 

He began to turn away, but Loki's searching hand found his. It startled him. "Please stay," Loki begged. His eyes were green gems. 

"Okay," Thor said, and it was enough.


End file.
